Birds of a Feather
by macabrecrow
Summary: Raven and Robin get caught on the couch and emotions run high.The story is better than the summery please R&R. rnRxR and BBS pairings. Rated R for Lemon and suicide.
1. Chapter one

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**Title: Birds of a Feather **

It was three in the afternoon and the titans were reclining at the Tower Cyborg, Robin,

and Beast Boy were playing video games , Starfire was in the kitchen preparing a snack,

which was drenched in mustard, and Raven was supposedly meditating. Raven was in

the living room with the boys staring dreamily at Robin. She had not been able to stop

thinking about him for weeks and it was driving her crazy. She couldn't meditate and

she couldn't concentrate on anything, which made it very hard to control her powers. "I

can't love him" she thought to herself "He's is just a friend and besides he would never

love me back anyway" she continued to lie to herself about her feelings for him but she

didn't believe herself. "Friend Raven..." Starfire called having finished her snack. "...would

you like to go to the mall of shopping with me?" Usually Raven wouldn't go anywhere

with Starfire but thinking that it would get her mind off of Robin she agreed. Raven and

Starfire spent the rest of the day at the mall leaving the boys alone. At about six, Raven

returned alone, since the trip had not gotten her mind off of her leader, leaving Starfire

to shop alone. "Hello" Raven called finding the Tower empty. "Hello" she called louder

walking into the living room that the boys had previously occupied. She found Robin

watching TV on the couch. "Oh hey Raven" Robin said just noticing her "Where's Starfire"

"Still at the mall" Raven answered after a small pause. Wanna sit with me?" asked Robin.

Raven didn't answer she just sat down next to him on the opposite end of the couch.

Where are Beast Boy and Cyborg" Raven asked "They went to the movies" he replied. Robin

went back to watching TV. Raven stared at him tenderly as if in a trance. Robin noticed,

"Is something wrong" he asked. "No" Raven replied sharply turning away from him at

back at the TV. She began to inch her way over toward him slightly. Eventually she was

only about a foot or two away from him. She leaned in and kissed him passionately on

the lips. Realizing what she was doing she pulled away "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done

that" she said, her voice cracking slightly. She was about to get up to leave when Robin put

his hand on her shoulder sitting her back down he pulled her closer to him and kissed her

lovingly she opened her mouth slightly and allowed his tongue entry to her mouth. He

explored every aspect of her mouth as did hers to his mouth. Robin leaned back on the

couch, still leaning up a little, but enough for Raven to be on top of him. They continued

to kiss passionately for about twenty minutes. Robin's hands caressed her sides and landed

on her waist. Raven took off her cape and belt and let them slide to the floor. She slid his

belt of as well, and began to stroke his chest with both her hands. She pulled away from

him breaking the kiss. She started to slide her leotard off revealing her perfectly rounded

breasts to him. She kicked her boots off and took the rest of her leotard down to around her

ankles and then slid them off completely with her feet. Now completely nude she

began to undress Robin slipping his gloves off and his boots. Robin himself removed his

shirt and cape while Raven slid his pants and boxers down off of him. She lay back on top

of him kissing kiss lightly on the neck, her legs now straddling him around his waist.

She moaned in pleasure as he began to thrust into her. With every movement she came

closer to climax as did he. Robin began to caress her breasts, treating them each delicately.

They were both enjoying themselves immensely. Raven was happier than she had ever

been and Robin was in pure ecstasy of this spontaneous outburst of passion. They were both

close to climax when "Ahhh", they both heard a gasp from the doorway. They both turned to

see Starfire standing in the entrance way in awe dropping the dozens of bags she had been

holding.


	2. Chapter two

**Title**: Birds of a Feather

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titans

**Authors Notes**: I would like to thank all those who took the time to review my story especially Bonekhan and HeRe CoMeS Da pAiN ( ) who really helped me out. In light of these reviews: I decided to dedicate this chapter to the progression of the character's feelings. Tell me what you think and please review. I truly appreciate all the reviews I get, negative and positive. Also please feel free to send me ideas for Fanfictions you would like to see written.

**Chapter two**: Feelings

"Robin..." said the Tameranian girl, her eyes widened and welling up with tears. "Star, I can

explain, Raven and I were..." he couldn't finish. Star flew down the hall and up too her room

beginning to cry. "I...I should go talk to her" Robin said to Raven, who had been in a state of shock

up until that point. "Right" she sharply returned back, thoughts rushing through her mind too

fast for her to speak. Star was in her room now weeping on her bed. "Star..." came Robin's

voice from outside her door. "Can I come in?" he said putting his ear to the door to hear her reply.

No answer. He pushed the door open slightly. "Star..." listen I..." he was cut off. "Don't..." "...you need

not explain to me, I understand" Starfire said, tears still streaming down her face. "But Star"

Robin continued "It is...ok" Star interrupted again falsely smiling to him. "You love her I have

always believed so" "...the way you treat her, the way you act around her, It was only a matter of

time before you acted upon your feelings" she said her voice cracking heartbrokenly "Star I...I" "I

don't know what to say" Robin started in rather timidly "Do not say anything, please go to

Raven I wish to be alone now" Robin turned to leave Star's room "Thanks Star" he called to her

She didn't answer merely smiled back slightly, and turned around away from him.

Downstairs Raven had regained her composure and had cleaned up the living room. Robin

was halfway back to where he and raven had been when he heard door slam. It was BB and

Cyborg home from the movies. Cy and Beast Boy had been talking about the flick when they

both stopped in the living room to se Raven cleaning up. "Oh hey Rae" said Beast Boy surprised

to see Raven out off her room "Hello" was Ravens grim response before walking into the

kitchen. "What's her problem" Beast Boy asked Cyborg who shrugged back. Robin arrived in the

living room to meet the two boys who were leaving the room. "Oh hey Robin" Cy said "Where's

Star" he continued surprised that she was not following him around. "She's up in her room" he

said shortly, hoping to avoid any other questions. "What's the Matter said Cy sensing something

was up" Robin let out a sigh and told the two boys the whole ordeal that had happened, leaving

out the details. "He he" Cy chuckled "So you and Raven huh?" "Yeah" said Robin falsely laughing

back, he was in no mood for any joking around right now. Beast Boy upon hearing of what

happened slinked away up to Star's room.

Starfire was still crying on her bed looking at various pictures on her night stand of her and

Robin. She grabbed one of the pictures in a heart shaped frame of Robin with his arm around

her. She held the picture close to her and closed her eyes still weeping heartrendingly. "Star can

I come in" Beast Boy asked with sensitivity. Starfire stuffed the picture she had been holding

under her pillow and opened her door, still crying. "I just wanted to ask you if you were okay" "I

am fine" Star replied sadly. "No you're not Star" Beast Boy said making his way over to Star's bed

and sitting down on it. "Please talk to me" he said "I know what it feels like to have a

broken heart Star..." Beast Boy said "...I know how bad it feels" Star sat down next to him now;

she smiled at him, tears still dripping down her cheeks. He wiped the tears away and brushed

her bright red hair out off the way. "Thank you friend Beast Boy" she said standing up again, he

stood up as well. "no problem Star" he turned to walk out when Star threw her arms around

him, giving him an affectionate hug, Beast Boy returned the embrace and left her room

smiling back at her "Night Star" "Good night Beast Boy"

Back downstairs Robin and Raven had been talking to each other over tea. "Do you think Star

will take it ok" asked Raven. "she's pretty hurt but I think she'll be fine" Robin said

reassuringly. "hmm" Raven pondered to herself. "Do you think what we did was right..." she

asked into what we did" "Yes, Raven I love you and I have no regrets of what happened he said

moving closer to her and putting his arm around her ,and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"I love you Rae" Robin said walking off "I love you too" she said silently as he walked off.

With the exception of Cyborg none of the Titans got much sleep that night, Robin was going

over all the past occurrences of the day, as was Raven, Beast Boy was tossing and turning all

night, thinking about Starfire, and Starfire was still looking at her pictures again, but not the

ones of Robin, the ones of Beast Boy. She had always thought of him as just a friend but now he

was becoming something more. "Why did he care so much about my well being?" she thought

to herself. Why did he seem so hurt to see me hurt?" She continued to question herself until

she finally fell asleep with the picture of BB in her arms.


	3. Chapter three

Birds of a Feather: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

It was around 1 in the afternoon and Starfire was still sulking in her room. Robin and Raven

were talking over tea and Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing on there Gamestation. "Boo ya"

screamed a victorious Cyborg as the screen flashed winner over and over. "Go Cyborg go Cyb…"

he stopped noticing that Beast Boy didn't' seem to care that he had lost. " You okay dude." "Yeah

I'm fine just … tired" He lied getting up and walking back upstairs to his room. The Titans

were startled by the sound of alarms going off. "Titans go" screamed Robin. "Yo BB, Star lets

move" screamed Cyborg down the hall, before leaving the tower himself. Beast Boy ran

toward the window to take flight, but stopped at Starfire's door. "Star you coming?" Beast Boy

asked warmheartedly. "Yes" sniffed Star from behind the door "I shall be with you and the

others shortly."

Down in Jump City the three Titans were fighting and escaped Cinderblock. "Arghhhh"

Cinderblock grunted as he chucked a massive truck toward the Titans. "Azerath Metrion

Zinthos" chanted raven stopping the truck just before it hit them. Cyborg blasted Cinderblock

in the chest his sonic cannon and then again in the face. Regaining his balance Cinderblock

swatted Cyborg away just before he was hit with a bird-a-rang and three exploding disks from

Robin utility belt. "Ahhh" shouted Robin as he jumped toward Cinderblock, Tongas in hand. Before

he could do any damage though he was grabbed by the leg and tossed into the ground, Cinderblock

cupped his hands and raised them above his head to smash Robin but was body slammed by

Beast Boy, who had just joined the fight, in Triceratops form. A blitzkrieg of star bolts riddled

Cinderblock from behind and then a sonic blast hit him in the chest sending him flying into

a cluster of cars parked along the street. Starfire landed next to Raven her hands glowing

green. "Good to see you out of your room again" called Cyborg replacing his sonic cannon with

his hand. Star smiled falsely back to him. "Look out called Robin as he pushed Raven out of the

way of a car, thrown by Cinderblock that was flying toward the two girls. The car hit Star and

she was flung into a wall behind her. It did not hurt as much as the fact that Robin had not

saved her, but rather Raven instead. Her eyes glowed green in hate and she blew the car off of

her. Screaming she unleashed her anger on cinderblock releasing wave after wave of star

bolts furiously at the creature. Cinderblock fell unconscious to the ground, and the four titans

stared at Star in amazement. They had never seen her so angry or so violent before. Star

panted and fell to her knees, her eyes had stopped glowing and she snapped back to reality.

"Star…" Beast boy said wearingly. He didn't get a chance to say anything else; she flew off toward

the tower with out another word, beginning to cry. Robin was holding Raven up with her

arm draped over his shoulder, and the three Titans looked at each other in confusion, but Beast

boy knew what was wrong.

Back at the Tower Star sat in her room looking out her window at the ocean. She thought to

herself "_I do not belong here; I do not belong on Tameran… I do not belong anywhere" "Robin no _

_longer has feelings for me, and I do not want to go on living with such hurting, and _

_longing for something I shall never have_" None of the other titans had arrived back at the

tower yet, "_They will not be home for at least another hour_" she though to herself "_They are _

_probably securing Cinderblock in prison_" The thought of Cinderblock reminded her of how Robin

had neglected her safety, over that of Raven's. Her eyes glowed in hate again upon the thought

of Raven. "She was my friend and she betrayed me, she took the one thing from me that I

loved and she knew it as well." Starfire shouted now talking aloud. She began to calm herself

down and she slid her window open feeling the breeze coming in from the ocean. She looked

down at the waves crashing against the island on which there home sat. She sighed and looked

back up again at the sky. She floated out of her window a few feet and then let herself fall

she closed her eyes as she fell, here arms outstretched like a bird. The wind rushing through her

hair, "_Soon_…" she thought, "_It shall all be over and the pain shall be as well._" She suddenly felt a

jerk from behind her and pulling her up, she open her eyes to see Beast Boy flapping

frantically in pterodactyl form holding her in his talons and flying toward Stars open

window. Once inside Beast Boy returned to his human form. And shut her window. "Star what

were you doing?" Beast Boy asked, tears forming in his eyes. Star couldn't speak, she looked away

from him. Beast boy walked over to her and put his hand underneath her chin, facing her face

toward his own. "Please Star, never do anything like that again, I don't want to lose someone

else I…" he stopped "I can't lose another person I love" He said looking Star in the eye. Starfire

stared at him her eyes welling with tears, tears of joy and of shock. He wiped the tears away

from her face and held her hand in his. Starfire leaned in and kissed him passionately on the

lips. Beast boy leaned back in surprise art first, but then leaned into the kiss holding Starfire

close to him. The two kissed for quite a while before Beast Boy finally broke it. "I love Star

more than anything" he said looking her deeply in the eyes, "Please never do anything like

that to me again, please." Starfire smiled in response that let him know the agreed he kissed

her again and he spent the next few hours comforting her. Starfire was so relieved that she

had found this feeling with Beast Boy and she hoped that the feeling would never end.

Well there it is the Third Chapter, I would especially like to thank, **Devils Tear** for the

Inspiration of the plot. Also I would like to thank **Sly-Mage** for defending this story after the

two harsh reviews I got. But I do respect those two flames I did get; the opinions of others are

always good to hear. And for the record to **Rose** I am I big fan of the BB/Rae pairings too, this is

just the story of mine that people have commented on. Also my apologies to those who

wanted to see a BB/Star lemon but I couldn't bring myself to put it in there with the rest of

the story. This will be the end unless I get some reviews that protest this as the ending. So

Please Review and tell me what you think.  And please tell me what you thought of the

fight seen it was my first and I want to know if it was good or bad. Until next time take

care and always speak your mind.

-Macabrecrow


End file.
